Afterlife
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Sequel to Memories! Rating vary every chapter. Chapter three: "Sakura called you Toshiro.""She's my girlfriend. There's a difference.""How so?" Toshiro glared harder at Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is the first Chapter of the Memories sequel! So, I'm just going to do some one-shots of Toshiro and Sakura. Ratings vary every chapter. **

**Ideas are accepted! If you want a one-shot of Sakura and Toshiro, tell me and I'll put your ideas to use!**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach, if I did, Naruto and Bleach would have combined a long time ago and Sakura would be stuck in a harem. XP**

**=.=**

**Summer Morning**

**=.=**

Sakura groaned softly into the white pillows. Her body ached from top to bottom. She inhaled the scent from the pillow.

'_Watermelon and mint… Why am I not surprised?'_

Smiling into the pillow, her mind reeled over last night. Her blood immediately rushed to her cheeks as she remembered last night's events. She quickly dismissed her thoughts as she raised herself from the fluffy pillows. Wincing at the slight pain on her hips, arms and lower abdomen, she trailed her eyes over the room. Clothes were strewn across the room; she spotted her zanpak-to, Tsuchi no Yuki and Hyourinmaru lying carelessly on the floor as a result of her and Toshiro's frenzied hurry to undress.

Shaking her head, Sakura heard the bathroom door open and Toshiro came out, wearing only his black hakama pants. A damp towel hung around his shoulders as he raked a hand through his hair making his white hair stick up as usual. He turned towards Sakura and smirked when he noticed her still undressed and half naked since the blanket was covering her lower half.

Smiling slightly at Toshiro, Sakura carefully slipped out of bed, wincing slightly as she felt more pain.

Toshiro was immediately by her side, helping her up. Sakura glared at his smug face.

"Wipe that smirk off you face, Toshiro-kun."

"What smirk?" Toshiro's smirk widened.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch. Then she smiled sweetly at Toshiro making him raise an eyebrow at her. Sakura trailed her hand up his chest slowly making him tense as she pressed her body to his. Sakura smirked inwardly when she heard him groan softly. She gripped the towel on his shoulders and yanked it from him and running into the bathroom giggling while Toshiro was left to stare at her.

Toshiro blinked several times before realizing she had tricked him. Looking down at the bulge in his pants, he twitched.

"Damn woman."

=.=

Sakura was giggling all the way from Toshiro's room to the Barracks kitchen. Toshiro was scowling with an occasional twitch of his eyebrow. Sakura observed Toshiro from the corner of her eye. She had not left the bathroom to let Toshiro get the satisfaction of getting rid of his boner in the bathroom.

So in the end, he had masturbated in front of the bathroom door, which actually made her orgasm herself when she imagined it. Only then did she leave the bathroom. Toshiro had glared at her with everything he could muster in his lust-induced mind.

"Ne, Toshiro-kun. What do you want for breakfast?"

Sakura's voice brought him out of his stupor. She was smiling at him as they walked. Toshiro grunted a 'watermelon' to which Sakura giggled.

"A meal, Toshiro-kun. Not a snack."

Suddenly, Sakura found herself pinned to the wall with Toshiro smirking down at her with a smug expression. He leaned down to her ear and licked it, making Sakura shiver.

"How bout you for a meal?"

"Now, now, Toshiro-taichou, control your hormones!"

Turning to the new voice, Toshiro twitched at what Rangiku had called him. He only let Sakura call him by his name, no one else. Sakura giggled at him and slipped away from his grasp.

"I'm cooking breakfast, what do you suggest, Rangiku-chan?" She asked Rangiku.

Toshiro sighed as he watched his lieutenant and girlfriend discuss what to eat for breakfast. And here he thought he could at least get some breakfast sex.

"Ne, Toshiro-kun?"

Looking up, he saw Sakura smiling at him with a soft smile.

Unconsciously, Toshiro smiled back slightly. He truly loved this woman. He really didn't know what he would do without her.

"Let's invite Byakuya-taichou, Renji-kun and Shuuhei-kun for breakfast too! They said they wanted to taste my cooking!"

On second thought…

=.=

**Yeah, I know it's short~ But oh well! **

_**Next, Summer Afternoon (Mature Content)**_

"_Toshiro-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked moving around him and looked at him with concern._

_Unknown to her though, her kimono had slipped slightly leaving a great view for Toshiro. Toshiro gulped again. Noticing his gaze, Sakura put on a smirk. _

"_I still have an hour before Byakuya-taichou needs me to go on another mission to the Human World."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Lemon ahead.**

**Disclamer: Do not own anything**

**=.=**

**Summer Afternoon**

**=.=**

The scorching hot summer afternoon was like stepping in an oven. The shinigami were relaxing with their sleeves rolled up and fans in their hands. Water was quickly consumed to beat the summer heat.

Toshiro was bored out of his mind in his office. For once in his afterlife after he had become a shinigami captain, his lieutenant _finally _helped him with the paper work. So now, he was sitting in his office drinking tea and no paperwork in sight. The heat was scorching hot and he had already taken off his white Captain's Haori.

Toshiro thought about seeing his girlfriend of 2 months, Sakura at the 6th Division but decided against it. She was probably busy helping 6th Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya with the paperwork since Renji was in the human world on a mission. Not to mention Byakuya _loved_ to drink her tea while doing paperwork and she was probably making him tea 24/7 even now.

Hearing a knock on the door, he muttered a come in.

"Toshiro-kun, taichou needs you to sign this."

Turning his head to the voice, he was slightly surprised to see Sakura there, holding a small stack of paperwork in her hands. Sweat from the summer heat trickled down her slightly large forehead as she smiled sweetly at him. Toshiro's eyes trailed the drop of sweat down to her cleavage and his mind drifted to the last time they had made love… Which was 2 weeks ago. He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of sex at a time like this!

Taking the paperwork, he quickly singed them as Sakura took his tea and gently blew on it. Watching her lips sip the hot liquid, he was reminded of the mind-blowing blowjob she had given him before. Shaking his head again, he stacked the now signed papers and put it to the side.

"Are you tired, Toshiro-kun?"

Shaking his head, he leaned back on his chair. "Matsumoto helped."

Sakura nodded and went behind him, gently placing her fingers to his temples; she sent healing reiryouku to relax his mind. His tense body soon relaxed and he slumped down in the chair. Sakura giggled at this.

"You really are a sucker when it comes to massages."

Toshiro twitched and ignored her comment. He felt her breasts pushed up his back and gulped. Sakura noticed he had tensed once again.

"Toshiro-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked moving around him and looked at him with concern.

Unknown to her though, her kimono had slipped slightly leaving a great view for Toshiro. Toshiro gulped again. Noticing his gaze, Sakura put on a smirk.

"I still have an hour before Byakuya-taichou needs me to go on another mission to the Human World."

That was enough of a reason for him to push her onto his table, the stack of paperwork flying across the floor. Her green eyes looked up at him with dark lust. He bent his head towards her, kissing her lips roughly, parting her lips and invading her warm cavern. She mewled softly as his tongue explored her mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair tugged, making him groan softly in her mouth.

He gently tugged her pink obi loose as they continued their fiery kiss. He knew it was a bad idea to take her here; in his office when Rangiku or Momo could waltz in at any given time. But he didn't care. He wanted her.

And he needed her _now_.

Breaking the kiss, Sakura breathed hard, trying to regain her lost breath.

"Toshiro-kun… Rangiku…"

"Shh… I know."

Sakura's half lidded eyes and parted lips made him smirk in satisfaction. He was the only one who got to see this side of her. The side that would make any man go on his knees and beg just to see this expression of hers.

Innocence and lust mixed together. And she was all his.

She smiled that sweet smile of hers and pulled him down for another kiss, loosening his own obi along the way.

His hands traveled to her kimono, pulling it away gently from her shoulders exposing more skin. He broke the kiss trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and bit down on her skin. She hissed and tugged on his white hair.

"I told you not to do that."

Toshiro smirked at this and trailed his hands to her exposed chest. He squeezed them gently before roughly rolling the tips with his fingers. Sakura moaned softly as she tugged on his hair again. Toshiro latched his mouth onto her right breast and his hand kneaded her left.

Sakura gritted her teeth. The things this man could do to her body. His touch sent her into a frenzied heat. She covered her mouth to stop from moaning too loud. It would be bad if anyone heard them. And she didn't want him to stop. Not now.

Releasing her breast with a 'pop', he smirked at his girlfriend's flushed face.

"Embarrassed already?"

"Shut up!" She hissed, blushing an even deeper shade of red that reminded him of the watermelons he loved to eat.

Toshiro chuckled and kissed her again. His hand went to the string holding her hakama pants in place. He tugged on the string as her hands slipped of his top. Her hands raked over his back and pulled him closer, making his throbbing erection brush against her burning core. She mewled softly at the friction and quickly set her hands to untying his hakama pants.

Tugging off her pants leaving her in nothing but her sandals and panties, his fingers brushed against her already soaked panties. Sakura shivered in delight making Toshiro's smug smirk widen. Sliding her last piece of clothing aside, he inserted two fingers into her core making her bite her lip, trying to stop the loud moan from escaping. He rubbed her clit making her buck her hips, hoping to ease the burning feeling between her legs.

Toshiro pulled down his last article of clothing and released his erection from their restrictions. Sakura blushed at the sight and turned away shyly making Toshiro chuckle at her shyness even though she had seen it before. Her innocence never ceased to amuse him.

"Shy?"

Sakura merely blushed harder. Toshiro smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"I'm glad I'm the only one who can see you like this." Toshiro's smirk widened when she blushed an even darker shade of red. Her face could rival Renji's hair!

Chuckling, he bit on her earlobe, distracting her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening it making him kiss her again. Toshiro gently pumped his fingers in and out of her. She moaned into their kiss and raked her long nails down his back, leaving red streaks.

Sakura panted as she covered her mouth with her hands swallowing back her moans. She was always sensitive. And that sensitivity of hers made Toshiro wild. Toshiro plunged in another finger and quickened his pace. Sakura was already leaking as she held back her moans.

Feeling her walls tightening around his fingers, he stopped. Sakura groaned, looking up at him in confusion. He smirked and took his hard shaft and directing it to her wet core. Sakura put her arms firmly on the table and Toshiro slowly pushed his erection into her.

Sakura let out a muffled cry at the feeling of him stretching her. He was just so big. She didn't know if she could fit him when they had first made love. Toshiro groaned as he buried his head in her shoulders. Her walls were tight around his hard shaft like the first time he entered her. He always loved being inside of her. There was a sense of satisfaction knowing she would always be his to take.

Slowly moving his hips, he moved out of her and back in. The feeling of her walls contracting when he pushed in was driving him crazy. He was slightly proud of himself and his self-control.

Of course, that didn't last very long.

"Harder."

Her husky voice sent his brain into overdrive. He slammed his hips to hers, burying himself in her to the hilt. She moaned loudly, thoughts of Rangiku or anyone else walking in left her mind as his pace quickened and his shaft hit the spot that brought her to the brink of insanity. His thrusts got harder and went deeper each time.

Toshiro leaned down to kiss her, muffling her loud moans. He could feel her walls clamp down hard on his shaft. He knew she was near her end. He thrust hard into her, touching the entrance of her womb making her break from their kiss and scream his name as she came.

Toshiro gritted his teeth and pulled out. He guessed a quick cold shower would take care of his still throbbing erection. He moved to get his cloths when he felt something grab him. He looked at Sakura kneeling in front of him.

"You didn't think I would leave you like that did you?"

Sakura rubbed her hands on his shaft. Pumping her hand up and down, Toshiro groaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He felt something warm take in his erection and moaned when her tongue circle the tip of it, he couldn't help the helpless moan that escaped him. Sakura took him into her mouth. He was big, making it difficult for her to take him wholly into her mouth.

Sucking his erection, Toshiro thrust his erection deeper into her mouth groaning in satisfaction. Releasing him, she pumped her hands up and down his shaft and stood up. She directed his erection to her core and Toshiro thrust into her again.

Sakura moaned loudly as Toshiro lifted her to the desk again. She sat on the edge and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying his erection deeper inside of her. Groaning, Toshiro thrust in and out of her once again, making her moan again as she wrapped her arms around his back. Quickening his pace and practically slamming into her, he panted feeling himself almost come loose, but he was determined to come with her this time. Sakura raked her nails down his back making him hiss as the pain in his groin became almost unbearable. Feeling her walls starting to clamp down on him, he thrust into her one more time before releasing inside of her as she came as well.

Pulling out of her gently, he grabbed his white haori and draped it over her shoulders, covering most of her naked body. It was a good thing he had grown, or else he would've been shorter than her… He twitched. He just knew Sakura would make fun of his height if she ever found out he was short.

Sakura reached for her own hakama pants when the door burst open. Rangiku stood at the door along with Renji, Shuhei and Momo. All three had their mouths open as they stared at Toshiro and Sakura. Toshiro was quick to tie his pants and stood in front of Sakura, shielding her from Renji and Shuhei's view. He glared at them as he felt Sakura wrap her arms around him. He could feel her warmth radiating from her and figured she was blushing. He reached for Hyourinmaru.

"Get. Out." He gritted his teeth together, feeling Hyourinmaru's anger rising along with his.

The four quickly scrambled to close the door and leave. Toshiro and Sakura were about to sigh in relief when Renji's head poked in, a grin on his face.

"Your mission's canceled and you don't need to come back to the barracks if you want, Sakura-chan!" Then he quickly ducked the incoming vase from Sakura and left.

Blushing madly as she glared at where Renji's head had been. She buried her head in her hands, groaning in embarrassment. She felt Toshiro pull her hands away from her face and looked up. He was wearing that smirk of his again. He leaned in to her ear and licked it.

"At least I get to keep you till morning."

Sakura's eyes widened. Oh boy…

**=.=**

**Next, Summer Nights.**

"_The moon's so beautiful." Sakura whispered as her eyes stared at the full moon. _

_Toshiro turned to her and his eyes softened. "Not as beautiful as you." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I am alive. Thank you. **

**For those who also follow my other stories. For Atarashii Inochi, I am having writers block so don't expect any updates there. And I have also put up a poll on who would be the best parent for Sakura in my upcoming Bleach x Naruto story, ****Shinigami Cherry Blossom****. Please vote for the one you want to become Sakura's parent. :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruno Sakura from Naruto or any characters from Bleach. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. **

**=.=**

**Sum****mer Nights**

**=.=**

"Ne, Toshiro-kun, you're angry aren't you?"

Toshiro sighed again as he turned to Sakura shaking his head slightly, a frown still etched on his lips. Sakura pouted cutely.

"Liar."

Again, Toshiro sighed and finally stopped walking, turning to his girlfriend. Sakura was wearing a red kimono with white butterfly designs on the hem of her sleeves and end of the kimono. Around her waist was a black and silver obi. It was a gift from Byakuya for always helping him around the office. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun held by two chopsticks and snow flake designed earrings adorned her earlobes.

"I'm not angry okay? I'm just tired." Toshiro said, running a hand through his white hair.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, her eyes showing concern. "Are you sure…? Because if you are, we could just turn back now…" She said; a tinge of disappointment noticeable in her voice even though she was trying to hide it.

Toshiro smirked softly and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit and ignoring her shouts of protests. "Don't worry about it. You wanted to hang out with Inoue right? She can't just come to Soul Society."

At this Sakura frowned. "But you had to leave with me… I should've just asked Renji, he wanted to see Ichigo after all."

At the mention of the red headed fuku-taichou, Toshiro twitched inwardly. Renji had been getting a little bit too close for comfort to the pink-haired 3rd seat. Every time he wasn't with her, he would see Renji with her, talking… or rather flirting with her. Sakura, being the naïve little blossom, just played along.

"It's fine." Toshiro said, controlling his anger.

Sakura eyed him warily with eyebrows reaching her hairline. "You're angry again. Are you jealous of Renji?" A sly smile made its way to her pink lips.

Toshiro twitched. "No."

Sakura smiled and tugged at his hand. She smiled fondly at him as she took in his attire. He actually dressed for the occasion for once instead of always wearing the traditional white and black Shinigami uniform. He wore a simple light grey yukata held together with a green obi. Hyourinmaru still strapped on his back.

Sakura tried to persuade him to leave Hyourinmaru behind for the night but he refused, saying that a hollow could pop up at any minute and knew Kurosaki would be too busy ogling at Rukia to do anything. Sakura smiled at the thought.

"Don't worry, Toshiro-kun. You're the only one I really love." Smiling sweetly and pecking his check briefly making Toshiro's eyes soften slightly.

He closed his eyes and let Sakura drag him to the Onose River where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Ne, Toshiro-kun?"

"Hn?"

Sakura turned to him. "Remember when we were kids, we would always look at the fireworks on nights like tonight?"

Blinking, Toshiro nodded and smiled slightly at the memory. It was when they both shared their first kiss they were still alive after all.

Sakura stopped and grinned at Toshiro. "Can we go to the Summer Carnival later?"

Toshiro sighed and shrugged carelessly. "We have the rest of the night anyway…" Though he was planning on taking her back to Soul Society after the fireworks, mainly to deposit her in his room and keep her there with him till morning.

But he had long decided that he would respect Sakura's wishes when she was desperate enough to use her puppy eye look on him. How he managed to cave in to that, he did not know. But it did give Rangiku something to tease him about… again.

Sakura beamed at him and threw her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips… the exact moment the two heard a very audible click from behind them.

The couple turned to see Urahara Kisuke with a camera in hand with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Aw… The cute couple is too cute!"

With that, Urahara just left and shouting that he would send copies, leaving a blushing Sakura and a pissed off Toshiro.

"Damn Urahara…" Toshiro hissed as Sakura nervously laughed at her boyfriend's dark killing intent.

"Ne… Let's just leave him alone for tonight. Yoruichi-san must have put a little too much Sake in his food or drink or something."

Toshiro grunted and they proceeded with their walk. When the two was close enough to see their human friends, Sakura waved her arm enthusiastically calling Orihime and Rukia's names.

Toshiro watched with calculating eyes as Sakura pecked him quickly on the cheek before running off with Orihime and Rukia to help Chad and Uryuu with the fireworks.

"Yo, Toshiro."

Toshiro twitched. Why did people assume they could call him by his first name now that Sakura was here? She was his girlfriend for Soul King's sake! Of course she would call him by his first name!

Toshiro growled as he turned his eyes to Ichigo who was grinning widely at him with Karin and Yuzu at behind him. Yuzu looking interested in whoever her brother was talking to since she couldn't see him and Karin waved shortly at him before pulling Yuzu and dragging her off to play with the other girls.

"I told you to call me Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Sakura called you Toshiro."

"She's my girlfriend. There's a difference."

"How so?"

Toshiro glared harder while Ichigo just grinned at him. Toshiro opened his mouth to retort when Sakura jumped on his back. Toshiro stumbled slightly before steadying himself and grasping Sakura's thighs at his hips. Ichigo shook his head and left the two alone. Noticing Ichigo leaving, Toshiro sighed and turned to the person on his back.

"What?"

Sakura grinned at him. "Let's watch the fireworks together!"

She got off Toshiro's back and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the river bank. Toshiro let a small smile grace his lips before slipping back into his serious façade again.

"Sakura-chan!" Orihime called out, waving her hand wildly at Sakura. "The fireworks are starting soon!"

Sakura's grin widened as she tugged at Toshiro's hand and smiling up at him. Toshiro smiled back, his eyes softening.

The sound of fireworks made the two lovers look at the colour filled sky. Sakura awed at the sight while Toshiro kept looking at her. Sakura's smile widened when her eyes landed on the full moon.

"The moon's so beautiful." Sakura whispered as her eyes stared at the full moon.

Toshiro chuckled. "Not as beautiful as you."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush red as she shyly turned to Toshiro. He dipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Parting, she leaned her head on her shoulder.

=.=

**Urgh. Corny, I know. I am brain fired and just wanted to get this out of my head. :)**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm sleepy. =.=""**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**EDIT: Urgh. stupid error. Thank you to Dremmeng for showing us how to get a chapter up! :D**

**Next: Autumn Mornings**

"_**Toshiro-kun if you don't get your ass in bed right this instant, no sex for a month!"**_

_**Toshiro's eyes widened and he scrambled out his office, leaving a satisfied Sakura smirking after him.**_


End file.
